Dimensions and Timelines
by TwixMonster
Summary: sequel to Sam's return. Problems become known to the timelines of both the Teen Titans and Danny Phantom. Only they can change them back. I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom
1. Timeline 1: Test Run

**Sam's return was just a opening, a prequel. I _will_ make the chapters longer, I _will_ possibly create more cliffies, I. _W__ill. _Do. Something!**

Danny's POV

All of us were enjoying the peace. Dani was playing with Silkie, Sam and Raven was talking about what they usually talk about, Star was fixing some type of food from her planet. The last time she forced some into me, and I swear I couldn't taste anything after; it lasted a week! The rest of us was watching TV. My ghost sense went off, and a portal opened behind us. The Master of Time walked into the room.

"Clockwork?" I questioned the Master of Time. "What are you doing here?"

"Just a minute Daniel." Clockwork said.

He then opened a portal, and another ghost came out. **(A/N: If you have not read New Problems, do so now before finishing this chapter.) **It was a ghost I knew, and I narrowed my eyes. _'The Onyx Knight? But she looks different?' _I thought observing the Onyx Knight.

"Hello, Phantom." The Onyx Knight said.

"Clockwork, why is the Onyx Knight here?" I questioned, my eyes still narrow.

"Danny, I know you and the Onyx Knight has issues against each other," Clockwork spoke. "But that is the present Onyx Knight, this is her alternate future self."

"Alternate?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she comes from a alternate timeline." The Master of Time explained. "She mysteriously appeared in my tower, and after I found out someone is disrupting the timelines. This concerns you, Samantha, Danielle," Clockwork turned to the Titans. "and it even concerns you Titans."

"How can we help?" Robin stepped up.

"Come with me to my tower." Clockwork opened another portal.

All of us walked in, and many of the screens he used to observe time was everywhere. We all looked at everyone of them, and one of them was one Sam, and I know to well. _His_ timeline.

"How many alternate timelines are there?" I yelled.

"More and more is poping up. Like one where you never defeated Freakshow, the Ghost King, Undergrowth, and Dan. As for the Titans there are timelines where Robin became Slade's apprentice, Raven never defeated her father, you never defeated Terra and Slade, Brotherhood of Evil, and many more." Clockwork said.

"What's that one?" Beast Boy asked, pointing to one of the timelines.

"That is one where Daniel _did_ become Princess Lotus's husband." Clockwork replied. **(A/N: Again you must read New Problems to know Lotus.)**

That one caught my attention. "What!" I yelled. Everyone was quiet, staring at me. I looked at the timeline very closely, and Clockwork was right, I was standing next to Lotus. I looked back at Clockwork, and I was about to say something, but Sam beat me to it.

"Please tell me that was after we got her on our side." Sam said desperately.

"Actually, that is the timeline I come from." Onyx Knight finaly spoke. "Yes, we fought you three, but her highness managed to get to Danny. She made him see the way she did toward humans. In that timeline they control ghosts and humans, they're that powerful."

All of us stared eyes wide at the timeline.

Titans' POV

The Titans stared at the timeline, then back at Danny, and then back at the timeline.

"Danny, Titans, I fear that if these timelines continue to be altered then we will have serious problems." The Master of Time said. "I will send you to certain timelines to obtain information on anything or anyone causing these problems."

"You got it Clockwork." Danny said.

"Just what timeline will you send us to first?" Raven asked curiously.

"Let's start with the small and go to the big, yes?" Clockwork stated.

Everyone nodded. They watched as Clockwork looked around the timelines, and seen one he liked. Clockwork then turned to the Titans.

"Let's do a little test run. Titans go to that timeline, and fix the problem. Daniel, Samantha, Danielle, I want you to help me observe some of these timelines." He said.

He then brought the timeline to the screen it was branching off, and the Titans dove into it.

* * *

><p>The Titans appeared in front of a circus tent, a very gothic circus tent. Being Beast Boy, he had to joke.<p>

"I bet Raven would like this circus." He said.

Raven sent the green changling a death glare, and he backed off. They walked into the circus, and sat down to watch. A man with a long red staff, a red ball on the top off the staff, stood in the center ring.

"Please turn your attention to the highwire!" The man said.

The Titans looked at the highwire, and a man in a cloak, and hood stood there. Robin tried not to watch the act, but he feared he might have to.

"He puts the 'death' in death defying acts! The Grim Reaper himself!" The crowd started cheering.

The Titans watched as the man walked on the rope with a scythe in hand. Robin eyes were filled with worry for the person. The man placed the scythe on rope, and used his hand to balance on the blade. The Titan's eyes were wide, except for Raven's, who was narrow. She noticed the scythe wasn't exactly touching the rope, but floated a bit too look like it was. Raven decided to silently get up, and search. She entered back stage, and looked around.

"What are you doing back here?" A man asked.

Raven turned around, and it was the man from earlier in the center ring. She eyed the glowing staff, then back at the man. "I didn't mean to wonder back here." She said.

"But why were you?" He questioned.

"I've been looking for something that might be weird, or off." Raven replied.

"That would consider everything in this tent." The man said, and laughed.

Raven knew something was really off about the man. She started to walk off, but bumped into the 'Grim Reaper'. The hood came off, and Raven recognized the person in front of her.

"Danny?" Raven stepped back, eyes wide.

She noticed the man's eyes narrow at her, then he turned toward Danny.

"Get her." The man ordered.

Raven's eyes widen as Danny walked up to her, and swung the scythe at her. She dodged the attacks, and used her powers to throw anything she could at him. The man's eyes widen at her use of magic.

"Stop." He said.

Raven watched as Danny stopped attacking, and sent her gaze over to the ringmaster.

"How is it you are able to do that?" The man questioned. "You couldn't be a ghost could you?"

Raven used her magic to teleport out of the tent. The Titans ran up to her.

"Where were you?" Robin asked.

"Danny." Raven replied. "The 'Grim Reaper', is Danny."

The Titans' eyes widen at Raven's finding. All of them turned their gaze to the tent.

"If Danny was the performer, then that must be a Danny alternate." Robin said observably.

Then Danny appeared out of nowhere, with four other ghosts at his side. The Titans readied themselves for an attack, but the ghosts moved out of the way. The man then walked up to the Titans.

"Found you. Now who are you?" The man said.

"Depends, who are you?" Robin said.

"I. Am Freakshow. You should know that." He said. "Minions! Attack!"

Danny and the other ghosts then charged for the Titans. Raven held off Danny, and noticed the crystal ball. Once she managed to get Danny out of the way, she used her magic to encase the staff to take it out of Freakshow's hands.

"No! Give me my staff!" He yelled.

Raven then smashed the orb into the ground. Danny and the other ghosts stopped attacking, and their eyes turned to normal.

"What? I'm free?" Danny asked.

"We're finaly free?" The smallest ghost asked as well.

"Yes." Robin said.

Raven watched as Danny's eyes were full of happiness, but it turned to worry, and sadness.

"M-My friends... They... They think I'm gone, dead." Danny said, his eyes downcast.

"Prove them wrong, and go show them." Raven said.

Danny looked at the sorceress, and walked up to her. "Thanks you."

The Titans watched as Danny flew into the air, and then turned their gaze to the ringmaster. Their eyes widen when he was beaten by the other ghosts. A portal opened near them, they walked in, and into Clockwork's lair.

"That went... well." Beast Boy said.

"That timeline has a lot of catching up to do." Danny joked.

"Yes, now that was just a little test run." Clockwork said. "Anyone could of broke that crystal ball."

Clockwork then looked at the timelines for one that would be most suitable for them to go to. The Titans stood by Danny waiting for the next one they would go to.

**First Chapter! Done! Now I don't know how long it will take me to update this story, but I will.**


	2. Timeline 2: Puppets

**Hey, I'm going to update this as much as I can, so don't worry I'll also finish this story as well.**

Danny's POV

The Titans just went to the timeline where Sam and Tucker didn't save me when I was controlled by Freakshow. _'So I wonder what timeline Clockwork is going to send us next.'_ Just as soon as I finished asking myself that Clockwork came up to us.

"We're going to work on the Titan's timelines first. Is that okay?" He asked the Titans.

"It's okay with us." Robin said. "Just tell us where."

"Remember the Puppet King? I'll be sending you there with Daniel." Clockwork said.

"Why the Puppet King?"

"He put your souls in puppets remember. In this timeline, Raven and Starfire wasn't able to beat your bodies. They did however get your puppets, and are in hiding. You will help them regain your alternates' bodies" Clockwork explained.

"How are we going to find them?" Cyborg asked.

"Maybe Raven can find them." Clockwork then went to the screen.

Just like before the screen appeared just like the one branching from it. Clockwork guestured us to go into it. The Titans and I then dove into the portal to the timeline we are ment to go to.

* * *

><p>We all arrived in a very... bad shape Jump City? We walked around the streets, and as we walked I saw people rush into their houses or buildings they are closer to their.<p>

"We better find Raven and Starfire from here quickly." Robin said. "Raven can you find them?"

"No. I tried once we got here. I guess it has been a year from when it happened because the me here got more powerful. I can't sense her." Raven replied.

"Then we better find some help."

"May I suggest Raven's favorite depressing cafe?" Starfire suggested.

"Good idea Star." I said.

We walked around a cornner, and spotted the cafe. Raven and I turned to the others.

"Robin, Cy, Beast Boy, I think you should stay out of sight here." I said to them.

They nodded, and Raven and I walked into the cafe. Starfire decided to stay with the others. I felt eyes from the ones in the cafe watching us, but I ignored it. We walked up to the manager.

"We're looking for Raven of the Teen Titans." I said.

"Why? What do you want her for?" The manager asked annoyed.

"We want to talk to her to see if she can help us." Raven said.

"Help? With what?" He sounded more annoyed.

"To help us defeat the Puppet King." I replied.

He laughed. "You're signing your own death warrent if you go up against the Puppet King. Fine. I know she would do anything to set things right here."

He pulled out a piece of paper, and wrote her location. We told him 'thank you', and walked out. We met up with the others in a near by alley. I handed them the paper.

"Appearently she has sourses here that she can trust." I said.

"We better go she if she's there, and willing to help." Robin said.

All of us walked into the woods to look for Raven's hideout. When we got to the cabin we got a special greeting... well Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy got a special greeting. They were encased in black magic, and pushed up against the trees. A black figure appeared before them. It was Raven wearing a light blue cloak.

"What do you want here!" She demanded. "I don't have time for this!"

Just then Starfire flew right next to her, holding three puppets.

"Come on, Rae." Beast Boy said.

Raven turned to one of the puppets Star was holding, then back at Beast Boy. I walked up to her, and tapped her shoulder.

"It's okay Raven, they won't hurt you. You can let them go." I said.

"Who are you?" She questioned, and let the boys go.

Alternate Raven's POV

I was meditating when I sensed six people making their way to the cabin, Starfire, I, and the boys' puppets were hiding in. I could only make out three of the six, and it was three I thought would never find us. It was Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. I used my magic to send them up against a tree, and also teleport me in front of them.

"What do you want here!" I demanded. "I don't have time for this!"

Starfire flew next to me holding the boys in case tthe Puppet King wasn't far behind.

"Come on, Rae." The Beast Boy I was holding up said.

I was shocked. I looked at the puppet Beast Boy, then at the one I was holding up. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I turned around to a boy with white hair, green eyes, and a white on black jumpsuit with a ghostly D in the middle.

"Who are you?" I questioned, letting the boys go.

"I'm Danny Phantom." He said. "Can we talk?"

"Fine."

I walked my way over to the cabin, and turned around to see them following. They walked in, and sat down. I glared at them, waiting for a answer.

"Can you first tell me what happened?" Danny asked.

_Flashback_

_Starfire and I just broke into the place where the boys, and the Puppet King was in. We were in time to save them from being thrown into a blue fire. Starfire managed to grab them, but we were soon attacked by the boys' bodies. We were no match for them. We managed to make our escape after I was able to blast the controller in the Puppet King's hand, but it wasn't enough. It only switched back Starfire's and my body back._

_We couldn't go back to the tower because that would be the first place the Puppet King would look. So we found a cabin in the woods, and made it our hideout. I got a few followers to help with food, and anything else we would need to hide._

_End Flashback_

"It has been one damn year since that hell happend." I finished. "Now tell me why are you here?"

"Timelines have been getting messed up, and alternates are showing up everywhere. We found out this by a ghost named Clockwork, the Master of Time. He said it concerns me, and the Titans that we do this. We were sent here to do what we could do to help out." Danny explained.

"I guess that's why I'm staring at myself, and they are staring at themselves." I said. "So you must have been the ones trying to sense where I was."

"I tried." My alternate self said.

Danny's POV

I managed to gain the trust of alternate Raven, and the others just by explaining why we are here.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well this would be more easier now that we have a larger number in help." A. Raven said.

"Whoa, hold up. We're going straight on?" Cy questioned.

"Well yeah! We have a whole team, two from a team, and Amity Park's own ghost boy." She replied.

My jaw dropped when she said 'Amity Park's own ghost boy'. I didn't expect that in the least. Appearently she noticed, and had a slight smirk on her face.

"Yes, I know you. I heard about how you save the town from ghost attacks." She said.

"Okay... so we take the fight to the Puppet King?" Robin questioned.

"That's what she is saying." I said. "It's what eight against four... well three?"

* * *

><p>We made it to city hall where the Puppet King is. We burst throught the front doors, and make our way to him. Robin, Cy, and Beast Boy's bodies were standing next to him. He looked shocked that we came barging in.<p>

"What?" He was totaly shocked.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled.

"I kind of missed that." A. Raven said.

The boys bodies started to attack, and we did too.I sent my ecto-blasts at them, Starfire, and A. Starfire sent starbolts, while the Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy fight like they usually do. I saw Raven, and A. Raven prepareing a attack at them.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" They chanted.

A powerful burst of energy shot toward the boys bodies knocking them back. We advanced on the Puppet King, and we all shot the controller. The controller broke, and the Puppet King started to turn into a normal puppet. A. Starfire held up the puppets, and the boy's souls traveled to back to their bodies.

"Dude! That hurt." A. Beast Boy said streching his arm.

"Well that was simple. How did you not be able to do that from the beginning?" I questioned the two girls.

"We had our bodies swithed. I still wasn't sure how to use Starfire's powers." A. Raven said.

"Danny remember that Clockwork said he was going to start small then go big?" Raven said.

"Right. I hope you can get things back here." I said.

A portal opened behind us, and we walked in back to Clockwork's lair.

"Simple right?" He asked.

"Yes." We all said.

"Next one involves Slade, and Robin." Clockwork said.

**Not that much excitement/ action right? but is it doing okay? Review to tell me or pm me. I'm open to suggestions... depending...**


	3. Timeline 3: NonApprentice

**I'm going to try and update as much as I can, but my grades are horrible, and I'm trying to raise them up... I'm not sure if there will be a time when I can't work on my stories. This will be a long story so expect a lot of chapters... each chapter is a new timeline...**

Teen Titans' POV

The Titans could see the anger rise in their leader's face. Clockwork mentioned Slade, and that was more than enough to set Robin off.

"Perhaps I should only send a few people. Danny, Sam, would you accompany Robin to this timeline? I'm sure Robin would like to go to release some steam." Clockwork said.

"No problem Clockwork." Danny said.

Clockwork then opened the screen to the timeline they are ment to go. Without a work Robin rushed into the portal, Danny and Sam not to far behind.

* * *

><p>Robin's POV<p>

I can only sum up on how the city looked. Destroyed. The tower looked even worse. The three of us stood in front of Titans Tower, all of us just staring up at it. We walked inside only to be greated with a warm welcome.

"IS this Slade's new game? Send _you_ in your old uniform to _here_! Also with new apprentices none the less!" Cyborg yelled.

"Whoa! Cy! Just take it easy." Danny said.

"Who are you two anyway?" Cy questioned.

"I'm Danny, and this is Sam. Now please calm down. We're not here to fight." Danny held his hands out to calm Cyborg down.

"Let's listen to what they have to say Cyborg." A voice said, and it was Raven's.

We all walked into the main room, and I got another warm welcome. I struggled in Star's hug around me.

"Robin! You finally came back, and is not with Slade!" Star exclaimed.

"Can't... Breathe... Star!" I managed to say.

She let go. Raven and Cy was sitting on the couch waiting for a reason, explaination, and answers on why we are here. The three of us walked over to the couch.

"Okay, tell us what's going on here." I said.

"You should know, but alright." Cyborg said.

_Flashback_**(A/N: There most likely be a flashback in the chapters)**

_The Team was facing off Robin on Bruce Wayne's company building. Robin defeated them, and returned to Slade. The team managed to find out that nanoscopic-probes were in their bodies. They soon managed to find Slade's base underground. Robin had no choice but to fight them, otherwise Slade would kill them. Robin unfortunately won the fight, but Slade then quickly left with Robin._

_Later Slade was leading a attack on the city. The team fought against the army, and soon Robin as well. Again they lost, but they also lost the city. Slade was now in control, and it was a living hell. The team managed to get the probes out thanks to Cyborg. Thinking the probes still in their bodies, Robin is forced to comply with Slade._

_End Flashback_

"Nanoscopic-probes. I remember a certain frootloop I know do that to my sister." Danny said.

"We'll need a plan if we're going up against Slade. Like people who will fight the guards, and Robin, and people who will go after Slade." Sam said.

"What can you two do?" Cy asked curiously.

"I'm a ghost." Sam said plainly. "I can also control plants."

"Ever heard of Danny Phantom?" Danny questioned.

"The ghost boy from Amity Park? I've heard of him, but never saw anything about him." Cyborg said.

"Well you get to meet him in person. I'm Danny Phantom." He held out his hand.

We talked for a while on how we are going to bring Slade down. Soon we walked into the city, and just in time too. Slade's robot army coming our way...

Danny's POV

It's now or never, and it's going to be now because we don't have a choice in the matter. Slade's robots came charging for us. I shot my ecto-blasts, Sam used her plants, and the others did what they did best. Of course Robin had to be Robin, in a different timeline or not.

"Titans Go!" It figured.

I noticed the Titans seemed to miss that. We defeated many of the robots as we made it further toward Slade. When we got to the building A. Robin was standing there.

"Guys. You shouldn't have come." A. Robin said. "Is that me?"

"I'm you from another timeline. Listen help us fight Slade." Robin said.

"But, you then should know-"

"That the others have probes in their bodies... I know. They're out, so help us."

A. Robin stood silently, and then smiled. We all then busted through the doors Slade stood behind open, and he was standing right there.

"Robin... and Robin? This is surprising. Robin you know that I can kill them at the spot right now, don't you?" Slade said.

"Not anymore Slade. I. Quit." A. Robin said. "You can't hurt them."

"Very well."

Slade charged at us. We all spread out, and started to attack. I sent some ecto-blasts knocking into Sam's plants. Her vines sent him flying into a wall. Raven continued to use her magic to smash him into the walls, and floors. Cyborg blasted him, and he had no time to dodge it. I enccased his feet in ice, and the Robins delivered the final blow. Slade was sent flying to the wall.

Slade fell to the ground, but only to stand back up. His mask half way cracked, and his only shown eye wide open.

"I will defeat you Robin!" Slade then disappeared in the shadows.

We all stood in front of city hall.

"Thanks. I wonder how we're going to get the city back to normal." A. Robin said.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." Robin said.

"Thanks for your help dude." Beast Boy said.

"Robin, we need to go. It won't take long before Clockwork sends a portal." I said.

Just then a portal opened up behind the Titans.

"I stand corrected. It didn't take him long."

"Bye Titans. Danny come on, lets go." Sam said.

We all disappeared into the portal. Clockwork, Titans, and Danielle was standing there waiting for us obviously.

"You did good." Clockwork said.

"But it only gets worse right?" Sam asked, and he nodded.

"Okay, what's the next one?" I asked.

"Two names. Terra, and Slade." Clockwork answered.

**Great... Another chapter done... I'll update as soon as I can...**


	4. Timeline 4: Aftershock or Aftermath Pt 1

**I know I haven't updated in a while right? Reasons why:  
>1. I've been busy with other things(stories, school, and home)<br>2. I never watched anything to do with Terra because I hated her since they first put her in the series.  
>3. I wanted nothing to do with <em>Terra.<em>  
>4. I had to watch 'Aftershock 1 and 2'.<br>5. The only reason I'm doing this update is because I want to mention what Terra did to get Raven angry(Best Thing I Have Ever Saw! I looked it up on Youtube, and it was so awesome!)  
>6. I'm doing this for you, not for me.<strong>

**Fair warning for Terra fans: I might do something you may not like because I am an Offical Terra Hater**

Danny's POV

Terra and Slade, huh? I know Slade, but not Terra. From the look of Beast Boy he seemed a mixture of feelings: happy, mad, sad, concerned, and most likely all of the other emotions.

"Dude! We totally need to go!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Very well, Danny, Danielle, go with Beast Boy into this timeline." Clockwork said.

Danielle and I nodded, and the timeline we are suppose to go through appeared. The three of us walked throught the portal, and entered Jump City. It looked worse then when we went to the timeline with Robin still as Slade's apprentice. We walked though the ruined streets, and I noticed that the tower looked really horrible. Words alone can't describe how the tower looked.

I looked at Beast Boy, he didn't seem like the Beast Boy who would joke around. His face was full of determination, and hurt. Whoever this Terra was, must mean a lot to him.

"Come on, let's find out what happened here." Beast Boy said, and started walking.

"Beast Boy wait," I stopped him. "we don't even know where to begin looking."

He didn't face me, but his shoulders slumpped. "We need to find if there are people still around, maybe one of them will know where the others are." I said.

This time he did turn to face me, his face was tense, but it soon relaxed. "I'm sorry, but Terra... I knew her more than anyone, and to see this happen..." He trailed off.

"First let's look in the air, and we'll make our way on foot." I suggested.

"Or we could use the communicators." He suggested.

"We can try, but let's do it somewhere else. I get the feeling we're being watched." I responded.

Dani and Beast Boy nodded. He turned into a bird, and Dani and I floated up. We landed on a roof top on a near by building. Beast Boy pulled out his communicator, and started talking into it.

"Beast Boy to anyone." He said.

A few seconds later, Robin came up on screen. _"Beast Boy?"_

"Robin? Where are you?" Beast Boy asked.

_"Why? What's wrong?"_

I snatched the communicator out of Beast Boy's hand. "There's no time to talk now, just tell us where you are, and we'll explain there." I said.

Alternate Robin's POV

The three of us was sitting down, while Raven was meditating. Things have been quiet and harder to beat Terra and Slade since Beast Boy left Jump. _'I can't be in a city where Terra is evil, and where we can't do anything to stop Slade!'_ His words swept through my head. Soon I heard my communicator, and I lifted it out of my utility belt.

_'Beast Boy to anyone.' _I heard, and I quickly flipped it open.

I saw a green face, and I wasn't sure if I was halucinating. "Beast Boy?" I asked.

_"Robin? Where are_ you?" Beast Boy asked. He sounded if he was desperate.

"Why? What's wrong?" I questioned, catching the attention of the others.

I noticed the communicator was snatched out of Beast Boy's hand, and a teen with white hair, and glowing green eyes was now on screen.

_"There's no time to talk now, just tell us where you are, and we'll explain there." _The teen said.

"Who are you?" I questioned suspiciously.

_"I'll introduce myself in person, but to do that we need to know where you are."_ The teen replied.

"Deep underground by the tower." I said.

_"Thanks, we'll be there soon."_ The teen said, and gave the coummunicator back to Beast Boy.

_"Uh... Like he said."_ And the commuicator was shut off.

After a few minutes I saw the same teen. White hair, glowing green eyes, and a white on black jumpsuit with a ghostly D and P inside it. A girl, who looked at least 12 or 13, was standing next to him, and they looked exactally the same. Beast Boy was standing next to the girl.

"Beast Boy, who are they?" Star asked.

"I'm Danny Phantom, and this is my cousin-" The girl cut off the boy.

"Danielle Phantom, but call me Dani." She said.

"Please, you share the same name?"

"Her's is with a 'i', mine is with a 'y'." Danny said.

"Danny Phantom." I said to myself quietly, tyring to think where I have that name before. I then remembered where. "Danny Phantom! The ghost boy from Amity Park. The same Danny Phantom who kiddnapped their mayor."

"Will everyone stop blaming me for that! I never tried to kidnap the mayor! It was a ghost who overshadowed the mayor to trick people into thinking _I'm_ the enemy when I'm not! I save the town to many times to count!" He yelled annoyed.

"Danny, stop. No one is blaming you. Calm down." Dani said.

"How can I calm down? I think I remember reading something about the Nasty Burger accident, and the town is blaming Phantom for it, and for the reason _Danny Fenton_ is missing! I'm tired of being seen as the villain and never the hero." Danny exclaimed.

"Uh... While those two are argueing, I should tell you why we're here." Beast Boy said.

We all nodded for an answer. "You see... Danny know's this ghost named Clockwork, who is the ghost Master of Time. He came to all of us for help because the timelines are getting messed up, so now we're going through time to put them back, and find out who is doing this." He explianed real quick.

"I'm not sure I caught all of that." Cy said.

"He said that timelines are getting messed up. This event was never suppose to happen. Slade was supposed to be stopped, and Terra... I don't know the whole story about her." Danny said.

I nodded. "We'll explain to you what happened here, so... I guess you should sit down." I said.

**I don't know if this was horrible, okay, great, interesting, or what! You can decide that, either way I'm going to continue the story weither you like it or not, so please review.**


End file.
